


Cry Over Spilt Milk

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John's Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kriskenshin my wonderful prompter gave me "cry over spilt milk" as a prompt and asked for it not to be John, so it isn't. </p><p>Mycroft's POV</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cry Over Spilt Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Kriskenshin my wonderful prompter gave me "cry over spilt milk" as a prompt and asked for it not to be John, so it isn't. 
> 
> Mycroft's POV

I have allotted twenty minutes out of my busy schedule to take a detour to 221b. For once I am not dropping off a case for my brother but a birthday gift for John. Sherlock has been planning John’s birthday dinner for weeks and last week when I offered my assistance with any of the remaining things on his to do list he assured me he had everything under control.

Walking into my brother’s flat it is very clear that things are not under control. I find him in the kitchen on the verge of tears over a puddle of spilt milk. There are mixing bowls and measuring cups everywhere and I’m not sure if there is more flour on the floor or on him.

"I came to drop off John’s gift" I say startling him.

"I tried to make the cake from scratch but it’s not coming out right," he tells me.

"Then perhaps it is time to go to plan b" I suggest but knowing Sherlock if he could have gone to plan b he would have done so already.

"I can’t," he says sadly, “I ordered a cake from a bakery just in case but it burned down last night. I’ve tried three times but the cake keeps coming out wrong."

Sherlock looks at me like a lost child. I haven’t seen that look on his face in years and I know what I have to do.

I call Anthea and tell her to start canceling the rest of today’s schedule then I take off my suit jacket and waistcoat, roll up my sleeves and get started on helping my brother make John’s birthday cake.

Fortunately, Sherlock has just enough ingredients to give John’s cake one final try. While I mix the batter I assign Sherlock the task of tidying up the kitchen. For once he doesn’t argue with me and just gets to work. I take this as a sign that he appreciates my help even though he’ll never come right out and say it. By the time the cake is ready to go in the oven the kitchen is cleaned up with the exception of the dishes.

I stick around until the cake is cooled completely and cam be frosted. While Sherlock uses the time to do the dishes I handle a few calls that Anthea hasn’t gotten around to canceling yet.

Sherlock does much better with the frosting of the cake than he did with the mixing of the batter. The cake recipe had a few flaws that were likely the cause of his earlier problems but I managed to fix them as I went along. I’ve made the notations on the recipe itself so that in the future this cake will come out perfect every time.

Once the cake is frosted I go to take my leave, John will be home soon and Sherlock still needs to prepare dinner. If he were making something he’d never made before I would stay and assist but he’s making an italian dish he’s made numerous times before and he has Angelo’s on speed dial. I put my waistcoat and jacket back on, leave John’s present on the desk next to his laptop and collect my umbrella and briefcase.

I’m almost out the door when Sherlock does something that he hasn’t done since I left for university; he hugs me.

"Thank you Mycroft," he says so softly that I almost don’t hear him.

The next day John drops by my office during his lunch break to thank me in person. Apparently Sherlock has taken no credit for baking his cake. John also invites me to stop by 221b for a slice if I have the time. He also warns me that if I don’t make it today that there might not be any cake left by the weekend. I make sure Anthea carves out a half an hour in my schedule so I can do so tonight.


End file.
